A Sea of Stars
by Books-Bring-You-To-Wonderland
Summary: The plane is going down and the only way to save the passengers is to put her life out on the line. What she doesn't know is that one team of super heroes would find her. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A Sea of Stars

Chapter 1:

It seemed that airplanes liked to crash whenever a Rogers was piloting them. This time, it wasn't Steve, but his granddaughter that he didn't know he had.

Kacie Szabo, the 22 year old from Boston, born and raised. She had a simple and hum drum life, no crazy relationships, or relationships of any kind, but she was fine with that. She wouldn't have any time for a boyfriend anyway, since she spent most of her time immersed in her work, which meant undercover work, interrogations, and reports. Working for the BPD wasn't the easiest job, but it suit her just fine. There were only a few people she liked in the entire division and that was Darcy, the coroner's lab assistant, Justin, one of division's police cops and Channing, her partner. Jack Channing wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he did have the best instincts, decisions, and heart. But what he lacked in brains, he made up for in looks. He was _hot_ which made most of the squad wonder why he was here in the first place. The only person he's ever told was me. It's because of his mother; she was brutally murdered by the Boston predator when he and his father were at a Red Sox game. He joined the police academy because he wanted to make sure that never happened to any woman again. Kacie knew there was another reason, and that was revenge. The two had become best friends over the years, each person putting their complete and utter trust into the other. Everyone on the squad thought they were in a secret relationship. Those rumors were false.

Channing and Kacie were at the airport after Channing had insisted on escorting her there. She was just about to board when he stopped her, "You better bring me something back from Sweden. I have to deal with some intern for a week while you're gone, so it better be good." With a giggle, Kacie assured him that she would get him something nice. The two hugged, which was surprising since neither was a huggy person, "I'll be back before you know it!" were her last words to her best friend before Kacie was forced to leave for her 10 hour flight to visit her relatives.

A few hours in and the plane was over the Atlantic Ocean and everything up to that point was going smoothly. Then, everything went wrong. A dark man in a tan trench coat a few seats ahead of Kacie got up and walked to the front of the plane, presumably to use the restroom. Instead, he kept on walking past the bathroom, causing suspicion from anyone paying attention, including Kacie. Her hand traveled to her belt where her gun was usually kept, but unfortunately she didn't have it. She couldn't bring her gun on the airplane, even if she was Boston PD. As casually as she could, she made her way to the front of the plane to investigate. When she was almost to the bathroom, she heard gunshots; two, three, four, five, the six, then none. The plane shook unsteadily and it started to go down. Without thinking, she stumbled in to the cockpit. She tried not to throw up at the sight of the two dead pilots and the dead man in the trench coat. Cursing under her breath, she tried to evaluate the damages. The main controls were shot out, as well as the autopilot and the engine controls… THE ENGINE CONTROLS?! The engines were shut down! There wasn't any time to spare; she pushed the limp corpse of the main pilot out of his chair and quickly buckled herself in before taking the yoke(?) in both hands. No matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't steady the plane. She moved a sweating hand from the yoke to the walkie talkie that connected to the P.A. system, "This isn't your captain… stay calm but the plane… the plane is going down and we're going to have to make an emergency landing… Listen to your stewardess'." Kacie threw down the walkie talkie so she could grip the yoke with two hands. Her palms were sweaty on the metal(?) of the wheel to a point where she could barely keep her grip on it. _I am going to die. _Kacie realized that she was okay with this as long as the people on the plane were saved. The stark white of the mountain got clearer and more defined the closer the plane got to it's doom. She braced herself for the crash, which she most likely would not survive. The plane hit the ice at full force and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A Sea of Stars

Chapter 2:

"_Last week, flight 324 of international airlines to Sweden had to make a crash landing into a mountain after what the government is calling a terrorist attack. There are still two missing passengers, as well as the two pilots-"_

With a loud sigh, Tony ordered Jarvis to shut off the news, which the AI did so without complaint, "And cue Fury,"

Not five seconds later;

"Sir, Director Fury is calling,"

"Patch him through."

"Of course, sir,"

"Stark, I need you and the team to-"

"Go to the plane wreckage in Sweden?"

"Well, yes and-"

"And look for survivors?"

"Just get the team and get on it." With that, he hung up.

"Jarvis, assemble the team."

"Right away, sir,"

Tony sluggishly got up off of the couch and started walking toward what he had dubbed the "Suit up room" to get into his suit so he could get this stupid mission over with.

_A few hours later:_

Clint was the lucky person who got to into the privilege of crawling into the wreckage, since he was one of the only people that could fit into it. So he was currently hunched over, going down the isle of first class to the front of the airplane. When he reached what was left of the door to the cockpit, he readied himself for the dead or alive person or persons he may find on the other side. The archer took a deep breath and kicked the door… it was stuck. He kicked again to get the same results. It took him a minute to realize that this part of the plane was embedded in the ice, and was probably snowed in. _I know where the missing people are." _ He thought and decided that he had to get the door off if he had any chance of getting inside, so he tried that tactic and pulled the door off of its hinges to the snow filled cockpit. He mumbled, "Better start digging," and hurried back to where he entered to get a shovel. Twenty five minutes of digging later and Clint's hands were frozen over and he was tired, not that he would ever admit. The room was dug out just behind the pilot's seats, and it had taken him a lot of work to get it that way. With a tired sigh, Clint began digging yet again, sweating a little despite the frigid air. His shovel came in contact with something hard a minute later. As carefully as he could, he brushed some of the snow away to come face to face with a gunshot wound, in the forehead to be exact. He didn't expect that, but he tried not to freak out, "Hey Cap! I found someone!" he said through the walkie talkie and he told Steve about what he found as he was discovering more of the body. It wasn't a pilot, so he assumed it was one of the missing passengers, "One down, three to go." He found two more bodies in the next fifteen minutes and was just about to see who was in the pilot's chair. Piece by piece, he took away snow to reveal a woman in her early 20s, frozen in some ice that formed around her. He announced that he found everyone and declared them all dead. He asked for the team to get in here if they could so they could help get the bodies out. "I got it!" Tony yelled, blasting away the side of the plane with his repulsors, stepping inside and finding Clint

"Why the hell didn't you do that earlier?!"

He shrugged, "I didn't want to work."

"You suck,"

"I'm awesome and you know it."

The archer rolled his eyes, "Could you just help me with these?"

"Sure thing, Katniss,"

They got the pilots and the mystery passenger in the trench coat out of the plane where they were put in body bags by Shield agents. The two Avengers were now faced with the task of getting the female out of the ice without breaking her. Tony was about to rip her arm off (though he didn't know that at the time) when Jarvis interrupted, "Sir, I wouldn't do that. That woman is alive."

…

"What?"

The AI pulled up her vitals and projected them against one of the inside walls of the cockpit.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"…Get Coulson."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Her eyes fluttered open in the unfamiliar room, her body shivered in the unfamiliar cot, and from her arms out stuck needles and tubes. Kacie sat up as best she could, ignoring the pain that shot through her head and looked around. The room looked like a normal hospital room, except it seemed… off. _W_hat _the hell happened?_ Maybe her question would be answered, as a woman in a nurse's outfit walked into the room, "You're awake, good." She said, taking a few steps to look at the heart and vital monitor beside the cot, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You were in a plane crash." Was all the information she got,

"Is everyone okay? Did they all survive?"

The blonde nurse seemed slightly taken aback, "They're all fine… "

Kacie breathed in relief and fell back against the pillows, then shot back up, "Where am I?"

"You're in Boston."

"Okay," She continued checking the vitals and froze when Kacie said, "Wait a minute…" She didn't turn to face the patient, "The plane… It crashed in Sweden… How did I get here?"

"We flew you back of course."

"But wouldn't it be easier to put me in a hospital closer to the crash?"

"Uh…" Kacie started to rip out the needles and tubes when she didn't get answers and shakily got out of bed

"Stop! "

The nurse's cries were ignored and the brown haired woman pushed passed the other and she ran out of the hospital room into the hallway which resembled a government building. She was too much of a surprise for anyone to take action when she ran by, trying to find a way out. The red EXIT letters came into view after she dashed into an empty stairwell. She took the opportunity and pushed open the door, sprinting out into the chill October air of New York City, Times Square to be exact. _Boston my ass. _She spun around, when an intimidating voice called, "Miss Szabo!" He was a tall, dark man wearing all black and to top it all off, he had an eye patch. A million questions were racing through her head: _How do you know my name? How did I get here? What happened? _She decided on, "Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now. You need to come back with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

The man sighed and after a minute, he spoke again, "Your plane crashed and you were frozen in the ice for a week until my people found you." He gave her a moment to take that all in, "There's more, but it would be safer if we talked inside." Out of sheer curiosity, she followed him back inside. Instead of going back to the hospital room she was in earlier, he led her to a large conference room where a round, glass table was set up with a few chairs already set up. One of those chairs was occupied with a muscular blonde man who was wearing a white dress shirt and khakis. He stood up to greet the two when they walked in, "At ease, Rogers, you may want to sit down for this." He sat down, very curious as to what Fury had to say. "Rogers, meet your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

The room fell silent, but only for a moment,

"What?!"

"That can't be! I've never um…"

After a few more minutes of confusions, Fury shut them both up and explained, "Look, when we found her in the ice, she was still alive. We took a DNA sample to find out who it was and her DNA matched closely to yours-"

"How?!"

"Howard Stark took some of your sperm and froze it. Before he died, he planted it into a surrogate."

"Well who is she exactly?"

"She's Kacie Szabo, age 22. Born in-"

"Excuse me, _sir _but I can speak for myself."

Fury said nothing more after that and let Kacie speak. She walked up to the mystery man, who actually did look familiar. He was already standing, as he had jumped up out of his chair when he heard about what Howard had done. She awkwardly stuck out her hand, "Kacie Szabo," He took it politely,

"Steve Rogers,"

…

"Could you repeat that?"

"Steve Rogers-"

"You don't mean…"

"If you're asking if I'm really Captain America, the answer is yes-"

"You aren't serious."

"I am,"

She turned to Fury, "You're telling me that my real father is _Captain America?_"

He nodded and for a minute, no one said anything. "MY FATHER IS CAPTAIN AMERICA!" She couldn't help but grin, "This is incredible!" Kacie calmed down though, as she was in the presence of a **living legend**. Awkwardly, she said, "So… Uh, it's an honor to meet you… I know this is probably big news to you, and is to me too! So I hope this isn't too much if I ask to have coffee with you sometime."

With a small smile, he said, "I would love to." He thought she looked a lot like someone he used to know, but he knew that could never happen so he dismissed that thought before it could give him much false hope. The two shared smiles with one another, seeing but not believing that this was their family member. After a bit of talking, they decided on a date which would be a few weeks from then since Kacie wanted to go back to Boston for a bit and Steve had Avengers duties.

Eventually, Kacie left with the director because he had offered to take her back to Boston. The whole ride was sat in silence between the two (three counting the attractive Shield agent who was piloting the jet). It wasn't until five minutes until they got to the landing zone that the Director spoke up, "There's more." He didn't wait for her to reply, "You have the super serum in your body."

"The super serum?"

"The stuff that made Steve Rogers into Captain America."

"Oh," It took her a minute, "Are you, are you saying that I'm a- a superhero?"

"You may be but we don't know the extent that the serum is your body. We'll have to test it."

"So that's a maybe?"

"We'll stay in touch." She hadn't noticed they had landed until the door had opened to let her out and she was escorted out of the jet.

"Does she really have the super serum?"

"That's for me to worry about, Barton."


	5. Chapter 5

Kacie had come to NYC a few days earlier then she was supposed to so Shield could run tests on her. The test results wouldn't get back for a few days despite Shield's technology.

Kacie was sitting in wait in the small coffee shop/ book shop with a book about Norse mythology in front of her next to a mint hot chocolate. Occasionally, she would take a sip of her drink, completely entranced in her book. She had finished the entire book just about closing time. It was then that she realized that Steve had never shown up for their coffee date. She understood that he probably had to save the world. With a quiet sigh, she returned the book where she found it and threw away the cold remains of her drink and left the café to the chill night.

It was a nice part of the city in the daytime; people walking their dogs and bringing their kids to the nearby playground. At night, all of that changed. Windows were locked up doors were bolted shut. It wasn't the smartest idea to be walking these streets at night, but she had lost track of time and she didn't really have a choice now. Besides, she liked the kind of weather there was tonight, a teasing sprinkle. The other reason she was walking back to the hotel was because she didn't know how bad this neighborhood was. So here she was, walking down a suspicious alley, lost but not wanting to admit it to herself. There was a crowd of dark figures at the end of the alley when she was about halfway down it. She accidentally announced her presence by stepping on a soda can. "Shit," She cursed under her breath when they all turned around to face her. "Hey guys… Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Well aren't you a looker?" Their leader slowly advanced on Kacie, who was standing her ground. He moved his grimy hand to put it on her face but Kacie grabbed him by the wrist the second he did and flipped him onto his back. He chuckled breathlessly when the wind was knocked out of him,

"She's rough; I like that in a woman."

"Fuck off,"

"Oh I don't think so."

She didn't know when someone got behind her, but there he was with the barrel of a gun digging into her lower back.

"Now," The man continued after getting back to his feet, "Where were we?" He finally got a grip on her face, a mixture or dirt and grease staining her skin where his hand touched, "I bet you're a virgin." He breathed onto her neck, "Aren't you?" Overhead, thunder rumbled loudly and the light sprinkle turned into a torrential downpour. None the less the man moved closer but a booming voice from behind startled him enough jump a few inches, "Step away from the lady!"

"What are you gonna do-"

Lightning flashed, revealing the silhouette of the tall and very well built man with a long cape billowing around him and what seemed to be a meat tenderizer in hand.

"-tenderize me to-oooowwwwwwwwwwww!" Turns out, Kacie had taken advantage of the man's distraction and kneed him in the groin. The other gang members ran towards her (as they wanted nothing to do with the crazy guy with the cape). Unfortunately for the men, they had just picked a fight with a trained cop. She took on the 8 guys with no help from the other man. After she did a spin kick on the last guy to knock him out cold, she turned to the mystery man, who just about had his jaw on the ground. "Thanks for the help," She muttered and picked up the gun that one of the guys had dropped during the ass kicking. On her way out, the gun was thrown away. "Wait!"

She whipped around to face the crazy man. When he took a step closer and the lightning flashed again, something clicked, she had seen this man before, a few times actually, but she couldn't place a name.

"You are a noble warrior, fair maiden."

_Did he seriously just call me "fair maiden"?_

"Uh, thanks…?"

He smiled warmly at her, "You are quite welcome." The way he spoke gave the impression that he was not from around here, "I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." It hit her then, _Thor Odinson_ the **GOD OF THUNDER **and the Avenger. It took a minute for her brain to catch up with herself and she stuck out her hand for Thor to shake, "I'm uh, Kacie… Kacie Szabo." Instead of shaking her hand, he held it gently and placed a light kiss on the top of it.

"It's an honor to m-meet you." Her cheeks burned as she said it. Thor shook his head causing some of his perfect blonde locks to fall over his eyes, "Truly it is an honor to meet a woman like yourself." That made her face turn a shade darker and it went even darker when she realized he was still holding her hand. She kind of pulled away from him but in a polite way,

"It was n-nice meeting you-"

"The pleasure is all mine."

After a few more minutes of pretty awkward silence, Kacie decided to head home and reluctantly declined Thor's offer to walk her home. She turned away from the god and left him in the alley. She walked home with the rain beating down on her body and her heat pounding in her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kacie returned to the quaint little book and coffee shop two days later. She had just come from Shield HQ after giving Fury a letter that was supposed to go to Steve. With a small sigh, she ordered an iced coffee and went to find a book to get lost in. She decided on some sciencey book today and headed over to the nonfiction section, where she browsed for a while before spotting an astrology book that caught her eye. It had caught someone else's eye too as he reached for the book the same time she did. His hand was on top of hers. Brown eyes met blue ones and they recognized each other instantly,

"Lady Kacie!"

With a small blush and giggle, Kacie said, "Thor, how are you?"

"I am well since we last saw one another, and yourself?"

"I'm good..." She handed Thor the book, "This is yours."

He shook his head and handed it back, "No I do believe you had this before me."

She handed it back and Thor returned it to her. This went on for a few minutes until Kacie thought of a compromise, "How about you sit with me and we could both read it?" With a warm smile, he said, "I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

_Super Serum Formula: 114% _she read it over and over but still couldn't believe her eyes. The thing that made Steve Rogers a super hero was coursing through her veins. Kacie placed the paper on her lap and looked back at Nick Fury, "What does this mean 114%?"

He waited a moment, "It means you're stronger than Captain America."

"… Come again?"

"You are stronger than Captain America." He repeated

"B-but I don't look strong! I'm not tall! I don't-"

"You get your physical looks from your surrogate mother."

"Well who's the mother?"

"Margaret Carter."

She made a mental note to look her up when she got the chance. Another few minutes of silence went by before Fury spoke again, "We want you to join Shield." Kacie's jaw was slack and she was about to ask, "What?" when the director continued,

"Imagine the good you can do for the world. We can train you to use your strength to all of its potential." He looked at her, eye full of sincerity, "You can make a difference, more than you ever could on the police force."

She wasted no time in agreeing.

"Great. You'll start training effective immediately." Fury barked an order to one of his agents. They didn't have to wait long for a slightly balding man to enter the room. He immediately walked over to where Fury was, "Meet your mentor, agent Phil Coulson."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Please, call me Coulson."

"Alright, Coulson."

"Well, you've already read her file," Fury started, "so I'll leave you two to get started with your training." He left without a goodbye. That left Coulson and Kacie alone,

"Has Fury briefed you on anything?"

Kacie shook her head,

"Figures. Okay, let's get you started."


	8. Chapter 8

Kacie only had to train three weeks before she was dubbed ready to be a Shield agent. In those three weeks, she went to the coffee shop named, "Coffee with Love" and met up with Thor almost every time. The two had gotten close to point, very close. The blonde ended up spilling everything about Asgard, mainly about his family issues over a cappuccino or a seasonal drink. It was on one of these days that Thor was about to leave for his daily rendezvous to the coffee shop. He was at the door when he was intercepted by the billionaire who owned the towers. He stood in between Thor and the elevator. The rest of the team was in the living room and they were now watching this curiously,

"Thor buddy! Where are you going?"

"I am going out…"

"Where to?"

"Nowhere."

"Look blondie, I know you're seeing someone."

"I-"

"Who's the lucky lady? Or guy, that's cool too-"

"She-"

"Ooohh, so it _is _a woman!"

"We aren't-"

"Is she pretty?"

"Well, yes but-"

"She treating you right?"

"We aren't-"

"Did you have sex yet?"

"What?! No-"

"Do you need condoms? I can get you some if you want. What size do you need?"

"Uh-"

"Are you not comfortable telling me your size? Is it like, _way_ too small or is it too big…?"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"…Oh,"

"Could you please let me through?"

"Nope, not until you tell me about her."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, unless if you want to be late for your little date."

He knew this would take a while and if he didn't say anything, it would take longer. He sighed and let Tony drag him back over into the living room. Thor was sat down in the front of the room.

"So, tell me about her." Tony gave Thor his upmost attention.

"Well… She's very smart, and creative and artistic, and she always puts herself above others and-" Once he started, he couldn't stop talking about her, "she always makes me laugh, and she helps me to understand Midgard and-"

Stark chuckled, "Whoa, slow down before you hurt yourself!"

Thor did so and adapted a blush to his cheeks, "Sorry, I just really like her…"

"Well who is she?"

"Her name is Kacie." He stared off for a minute with a dopey smile on his face.

"What's her last name?" Steve asked, having a thought in his head.

"Szabo." The demigod replied nonchalantly.

Steve froze and everyone sensed it, "You… you- That's my daughter!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to be confused. Tony was the first to ask, "Since when do you have a daughter?!"

"Howard took some of my um, cells and he planted them in a surrogate…"

"He so would…" Tony muttered. Steve wanted to get back on topic, so he did.

"Thor, _you will NOT date my daughter!"_

"B-but Why? I like her and I would never harm her!"

"You're a super hero! You save the world! What would happen if you had to go back to Asgard and leave her? Or worse if you died?"

"I would never die! I would stop fighting for her! I would live to your requirements if that meant being with her!"

"That's selfish of you."

"How is that anything BUT selfish? I am willing to change everything to be with her."

"You have a duty to protect the world. You know how bad this place would be if you and everyone else wasn't there to protect it?"

"One missing person will not change anything! The others will still be there. Steven, I will be anything for her. I would give up what I love for her. How can you find someone better for her than that?"

Thor stood his ground. After a few minutes of taking in what Thor had said, Steve quietly said, "You can be with her."

Thor didn't expect Steve to change his mind, "R-really?"

The super soldier nodded, "Yes," He walked over and got right into Thor's face, "I'm giving you permission to date her but if you so much as harm a hair on her head, I will send you back to Asgard, for good. Got it?"

The sudden change in personality in Steve frightened the god to the bones. He nodded quickly, not trusting his mouth.

"Good. Now you can go."

Thor, though still shaken up, hurried out of the room. His footsteps got softer and softer and vanished when he stepped into the elevator. He got the biggest smile imaginable on his face as he descended. He was _finally _going to ask out his dream girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor hadn't asked out Kacie, _yet._ He was devising a plan and tonight, he was going to carry out his plan. His heart was thumping erratically in his chest, his palms wouldn't stop sweating, and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't go away. _Calm down, _he thought as he walked, slush sloshing underneath his boots with every step. His somehow warm fingers toyed with a jagged leave that was swaying carelessly from the stem of the chrysanthemum. As he approached Coffee with Love, his heart rate increased tenfold, _What if she rejects me? _He had to shake his head, as if that would dispel the worries that were flooding his thoughts. All of those thoughts disappeared when he opened the door and stepped from the chill December air into the warmth of the coffee shop. The smell of Christmas assaulted his nostrils the second he set foot into the establishment. He found her in the same place she always was; the corner booth with double windows that looked out into the city. Her gaze was vacant and it was obvious she was daydreaming. Kacie had started to mindlessly mouth the words to the song when it came on the radio that was playing in the background. Thor could swear he saw her smile as she was thinking about someone, or something for that matter. His legs shook a little as he walked toward their booth. After taking a deep breath, he announced his presence with a "Hello" and he quickly handed Kacie the yellow chrysanthemum. She took it with a faint blush tinged upon her cheeks, "I guess you heard then."

"Heard what?"

"I'm going on my first mission tomorrow!"

"W-what?"

"I got assigned a mission by Phil!" She repeated

"… Oh"

"I'll be back before Christmas, I promise."

"Well… Congratulations." A fake smile full of perfect, white teeth appeared on his face. Even though his plan got thrown in the garbage, that didn't stop Thor from being happy the next few hours he had with Kacie.


	10. Chapter 10

The team all worried for their blonde god member when he stayed quiet for the next week or so. Clint and Natasha had filled them in, so at least they knew why he was being antisocial. What they didn't know was that Thor was coming up with a plan ten times better than the last.

When Kacie did come back from her mission on December 23rd, Thor held off his plan for one day so she could fill him in on the mission. He learned that it went smoothly and that Kacie kicked ass, her words, not his. Before they parted ways, Thor told Kacie to dress warmly tomorrow, because he had a surprise for her. Happily surprised, she said she would and the two went their separate ways, each person jumping with joy when the other was out of sight.

Kacie did just what Thor asked of her and met the Avenger inside of Coffee with Love wearing a coat, scarf, gloves, earmuffs, and boots. She had no idea what Thor was going to do, but hope filled her chest. When Thor finally arrived at the coffee shop, the first thing he did was handed her a beautiful bouquet of an assortment of flowers; amaryllis, red and white carnations, red chrysanthemums, white gardenias, gladiolus, orange lilies, lavender roses, a dozen red roses, tulips and pink camellias. She took it with a shy smile, "Thor, you didn't have to get me anything for Christmas-"

"But I wanted to."

He didn't sit down, instead he motioned for Kacie to stand up, which she did so, no question. He took her free hand in her own, to lead her to his surprise… no other reason. He led her out of the shop and down the snow and slush filled streets of New York City. Because of the time of year, the skies were already a dark blue, but lights of the city lit up the night for everyone. "Close your eyes," Thor instructed as they got nearer to their destination. As silly as it was, she did so. When Thor stopped, he reminded her to keep her eyes closed and he took the flowers from her, setting them down in the nearby snow, "You may open your eyes now."

"Oh my… Thor" She looked around the icy meadow that had a frozen pond in the center. Surrounding the entire pond were tea lights and candles. Rose petals covered the ice in a heart pattern and the whole place screamed romantic. After taking it all in and praying for what she thought this meant, she turned to Thor, "Does this-"

"Please allow me to explain." He waited a minute for some kind of confidence before starting again, "Kacie, I know I have not known you for long, but I feel like I know you better than any of my friends back on Asgard. You make me so happy and… and I don't think I would be this happy without you in my life. What I am trying to say is that I… I love you." He braced himself for the rejection, but it never came.

"I love you too," Her lips were crushed to his and it was gentle yet passionate and it made both their heads spin. The snow was lightly falling, but neither person cared. The need for air became too much after some minutes. Breathlessly, he asked, "Will you be mine?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" They shared another kiss in the cold winter night


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks, the couple spent as much time together as they possibly could. They hung out anyplace _but _their own homes. Kacie had bought an apartment in the city, but it was nerded up and she didn't want Thor to see it. As much as Thor loved his teammates, the reason he hadn't brought Kacie over to the eyesore that was Stark Towers was because of them. He wasn't embarrassed of them per say but he just wasn't sure what they would do.

It was one morning over breakfast that they started to question him about it.

"Point break, why haven't we met this girlfriend of yours yet?" he said after stabbing some of his own eggs. Thor did not know how to answer that, and so Tony assumed the worst,

"Are you embarrassed of _us_?!"

"No no no! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It is because, well… you can all be intimidating sometimes…"

"Look Thor," The assassin spoke up, "she decided to date you and she gets everyone else in the deal."

"She has a point, blondie-"

"I don't need your help, Stark."

Tony pouted much like a five year old would, but said nothing else.

With a sigh, Thor agreed and invited Kacie over for dinner tonight.

Pepper got stuck with the job of cooking, as no else really knew how to cook. Well, that wasn't true. Bruce did, so did Steve. Pepper wanted Steve to send some time with his daughter and Bruce was actually helping Pepper make dinner for eight. Those two were quietly working in the kitchen with some classical music playing in the background (it calmed both Pepper and Bruce) while the rest of the team waited in the living room for Kacie to arrive.

"Sir, I believe Miss. Szabo is here." Tony was the first to get into the elevator to greet her down at the lobby. Thor sat back down from where he stood to go get her and buried his face in his hands, as his girlfriend had to survive a long elevator ride with Tony Stark.

The elevator doors opened on what Tony dubbed, "The domestic floor" a few minutes later and the sound of ACDC blasted from the speakers inside the elevator. Both Tony and Kacie were jamming out, Tony on air guitar and Kacie on drums. All in all, they looked like they were having fun, but they sure as hell looked stupid. Tony did a knee slide out of the elevator the last note of "Thunderstruck".

"Hey Thor! This girl, I like her, ANOTHER!" he got to his feet and Kacie followed the billionaire to where everyone else was sitting. Tony took it upon himself to introduce everyone, "So there's Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff, and you already know Steve and Thor, and Pep and Bruce are in the kitchen." He flopped back on the couch in-between Steve and Thor, leaving a place for Kacie to sit next to the assassins. She took a seat on the other plush couch next to a stocky man who was fairly short. Tony said he was Clint. A somewhat awkward silence was formed after that and luckily, dinner was ready relatively soon. She introduced herself to Pepper and Bruce, who seemed very nice and friendly compared to the two assassins she had sat next to earlier. About ten minutes into the delicious chicken dinner, the questioning began.

"Did you and Thor fuck yet?"

"TONY!" Steve immediately interjected, blushing slightly,

"What? It's a valid question."

"You shouldn't ask about other people's sexual lives!"

"Why not?"

Steve and Tony started to argue like an old married couple, and it was quite the sight. Now, it was Clint and Natasha's turn for interrogation.

"Do you know about Jane Foster?"

"Yes-"

"And do you know what she did to Thor?"

"Yes-"

"I don't care what the reason, if you hurt Thor in any way, I will make sure your life is made a living hell, got it?"

"Lady Romanoff!" Thor sent her a look, but Kacie pat his arm.

"No, it's alright. I understand that she's just trying to protect you, and I respect that." She turned to the assassin in question, "I will _never_ hurt Thor so long as I live."

"You better not." Clint piped up, staring coldly at Kacie, who seemed not to be affected by the two assassin's intimidation. When she was sure that they were done giving her the, "If you hurt him", she started a polite conversation with the other red head and the man with curly hair and glasses. The rest of the dinner went fairly smoothly, Steve and Tony stopped arguing and luckily, Tony didn't ask any more sex questions, Natasha and Clint didn't make any more threats and all in all, it went well enough for Thor to invite Kacie over more.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long time it took to post that, everyone understands I hope :) Enjoy

Slowly, she started to grow on the group of superheroes, starting with Tony, who took to her quickly. Then Bruce, Pepper, Clint, and finally Natasha, who wouldn't admit it. She spent free Mondays with Steve, and Tuesdays with Clint and sometimes Natasha, Wednesdays with Pepper, Thursdays with Bruce, and Fridays with Tony. The weekends were reserved for Thor and Thor only, unless if she had Shield work. That went for the weekdays too.

It was on one of these free Thursdays that Kacie and Bruce were doing science in the Stark labs. Bruce was studying Loki's blood (where he got the sample is a mystery) and trying to make a replicate of it. Kacie was helping him, handing him chemicals and what not. Today, her mind was elsewhere, daydreaming about a certain blonde god, so it was no surprise that she didn't hear what Bruce asked her to get,

"Kacie… Kacie… KACIE!" He wasn't angry, he was just trying to get her attention.

"Woa! What?"

"Could you hand me the borneol and orotic acid.

"Oh yea, sorry." Instead of borneol and orotic acid, Kacie handed him potassium nitrate and lithium. He added the two chemicals together in a small beaker and disaster occurred. A huge explosion threw the two across the expansive laboratory. After she recovered, she crawled over to where the scientist's limp body lay. She flipped him over to see if he was okay, and his eyes flickered open, and they were fully green. Slowly as she could, she backed away, "Bruce… Calm down, everything is going to b-" A loud roar interrupted her sentence. Bruce was Hulked out now, and he was advancing toward her. She was frantically racking her brain for anything that may help this situation, but all she drew up were blanks. The Hulk was only a few feet away from her now, so close that she could _feel _his hot breath. Kacie thought she was going to have a heart attack, and she needed to calm down. Her subconscious tried to calm her down with a song, and she quietly muttered it to herself without even knowing it.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of… fur?" She had just noticed that Hulk was stationary, listening to her with his head cocked to one side. For her stopping, he roared angrily, making Kacie keep going.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty," Hulk plopped down on the floor to listen, "purr purr purr."

"MORE!"

She had to comply so she continued with L-O-V-E, Blackbird, Some Nights, Teenage Dream, Hakuna Matata, and lastly, A Girl worth Fighting For. Hulk was dozing off by Teenage Dream, and he was asleep by the end of Hakuna Matata. Unfortunately for Kacie, the Hulk had grabbed her and was basically using the girl as a teddy bear. That is what Tony walked into a few minutes later when Jarvis alerted him that Bruce had Hulked out in the lab.

"Hey Tony… You wanna help me out here?"

Instead of helping, he burst out in laughter, doubling over on the floor.

"Tony! Just help me!"

"This is too funny, no way!" On the ground no, his face was red. Kacie was just wishing this would all be over, and thankfully it was after a few minutes when Bruce shrunk down to his normal size, letting Kacie go as he did so. The scientist was still asleep, and was sure to stay that way for quote sometime. With a loud sigh, she ignored the billionaire still on the ground and picked up Bruce in his baggy pair of pants. His shirt was too torn to shreds to salvage, so she didn't do so.

"C'mon Bruce, let's get you to bed." She entered the elevator, pressing the button she knew would get to Bruce's floor. Kacie left him in his stretched pants but got him under the covers, placing a sticky note on his pillow telling him no one got hurt before turning off the lights and closing the door.


End file.
